Tatapan itu
by solusviscus
Summary: Aku tahu, setiap kali memiliki tatapan menerawang itu, kau teringat akan dia. Apakah aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, walaupun secara hukum kau adalah milikku?


Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama itu sulit untuk dilupakan atau bahkan tidak dapat dilupakan sama sekali. Apakah sangat sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertama? Gaara tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti. Cinta pertamanya, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menembus pertahanan sempurna yang ia bangun secara tidak sadar saat ia masih kecil, pertahanan yang ia bangun untuk menghindari rasa sakit di dadanya, pertahanan yang masih berdiri kokoh hingga sosok wanita lembut itu muncul, meruntuhkan dinding yang telah ada sejak lama yang melindunginya dari rasa sakit yang sulit untuk diobati secara perlahan namun pasti, menyelinap masuk kedalam pintu hati yang ia tutup rapat, memberikan ia kehangatan, rasa nyaman, perasaan diterima dan dicintai adalah istrinya.

Pernikahan mereka bukanlah atas dasar cinta, ia akui itu. Namun, mereka berdua telah berjanji, untuk mencoba, berusaha untuk saling mengerti, saling berbagi, saling percaya, saling melengkapi dan…untuk saling mencintai.

Mereka saling mengerti tentang masa lalu dan ambisi mereka. Mereka saling berbagi mengenai masalah dan kebahagiaan yang mereka alami, tentang hari-hari mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa mustahil untuk salah satu diantara mereka akan mengkhianati yang lain. Mereka saling melengkapi, Gaara dengan ketegasan dan kepribadiannya yang dingin sedangkan Hinata dengan kelembutan dan kepribadiannya yang hangat. Yang tertinggal adalah saling mencintai…. Gaara akui, ia mencintai Hinata tapi, apakah gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama? Gaara tidak yakin.

Semua orang di Konoha tahu, kakak-kakaknya tahu, teman-teman mereka tahu, Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Bocah Kyuubi sahabat sang Kazekage. Secara hukum, Hinata adalah milik Gaara tetapi apakah hati Hinata juga milik Gaara? Pertanyaan yang sudah lama terngiang dikepala sang Kazekage muda itu terdengar sangatlah sederhana juga sangat rumit, ditambah dengan ketakutan Gaara akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu membuat sang Kazekage tidak berani untuk menanyakannya secara langsung. Saat Gaara melihat pandangan menerawang Hinata, ia tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. Mungkin saja setelah ia mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Hinata, semua usaha yang mereka lakukan selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Ia tidak ingin mengubah apapun, terutama hubungan persahabatan yang telah ia jalin dengan mantan anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu.

-000-

"Temari-chan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kau seharusnya berada dikamarmu! Kalau Shikamaru-kun tahu, ia pasti akan sangat ma-" omelan yang Hinata lontarkan saat melihat kakak iparnya berdiri didapur mereka terhenti seketika saat Temari memotong perkataan tersebut

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku juga perlu bergerak. Diam itu membosankan." Temari mengabaikan rentetan protes dari Hinata. Sungguh, adik iparnya itu terlalu khawtir. Ia senang Hinata peduli tapi tidak berlebihan seperti ini.

"Hina, biarkan Temari melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak perlu buang tenaga untuk mencegahnya." Gaara yang baru datang langsung duduk dikursinya dan langsung membaca koran yang sudah berada diatas meja.

"Ta-tapi Gaara-kun…"

"Apa yang Gaara katakan itu benar Hinata-chan. Kau tahu kan sekeras apa kepa- HEI!" sebuah panci pun dilempar kearah Kankurou dan mengenai kepalanya dengan sukses. Hinata hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dan duduk disamping Gaara, meminum teh hangat yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

-000-

Entah sejak kapan berada diruangan yang sama, berdua bersama Gaara mulai membuat Hinata menjadi gugup. Ada sebuah sensasi yang asing tetapi begitu familiar baginya. Sensasi seakan-akan sekawanan kupu-kupu sedang menari didalam perutnya, terutama jika Gaara begitu dekat, seperti saat ini. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, sensasi saat ia masih seorang gadis naif yang wajahnya begitu mudah berubah warna. Tidak, Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang mudah merona. Hinata yang sekarang lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya walaupun sedikit, tidak seperti saat ia menyukai Naruto. Begitu terbuka dan dapat dilihat oleh siapa saja.

Berbicara mengenai Naruto, ia ingin tahu mengenai kabar temannya itu. Bagaimana keadaannya dan keadaan teman-temannya di Konoha.

-000-

'_Pandangan menerawang itu, kau sedang memikirkan__**nya **__kan Hinata?'_

Gaara selalu tahu. Jika Hinata memiliki pandangan menerawang itu, hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Cinta pertamanya.

Walaupun sudah mengetahui dan sering melihtnya, rasa kecewa dan pahit yang ia rasakan tidak berkurang. Pandangan menerawang dan seulas senyum sedih itu membuat Gaara ingin menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan para dewan Suna, menyalahkan Hiashi. Tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat demikian. Menyalahkan seseorang tidak akan merubah keadaan, Gaara paham betul akan hal itu.

"Hinata," panggilan Gaara mulai menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara, menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang begitu hangat. "Kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu. Jika tidak, Temari akan marah saat ia kembali."

Hinata menuruti apa yang dianjurkan oleh sang Kazekage. Ia tidak mau membuat kakak iparnya marah. Kemurkaan seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung sangatlah mengerikan. Hinata bergidik mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Kankurou saat master boneka itu membuat Temari marah.

"Gaara-kun," wanita itu menyahut, menarik perhatian pria disebelahnya. Gaara membalas dengan sebuah 'hn' yang menunjukan bahwa ia mendengarkan. "A-apakah benar otou-san a-akan b-berkunjung?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup, berharap berita yang ia dengar itu salah.

Gaara terdiam, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Jika ia menjawab, maka akan muncul pertanyaan baru dari Hinata yang juga tak ingin dijawabnya.

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Temari kembali dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera mengantarnya berbelanja perlengkapan untuk bayinya.

-000-

Tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan selalu saja bertambah. Ketika satu tumpukan selesai, munculah tumpukan baru. Gaara kadang berfikir, apakah mungkin dokumen-dokumen itu dapat melakukan kagebunshin? Tumpukan dokumen diruangan kerjanya membuatnya lelah, terlebih tuntutan dewan Suna yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Kadang Gaara tidak habis pikir, mengapa para tetua itu senang sekali mencapuri urusan Gaara? Apakah mereka tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain?

"_Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan untuk kebaikan desa, Gaara." _

Untuk kebaikannya? Jika mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan tentang kebaikannya, kenapa mereka tidak membantunya menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang terus berdatangan?

Gaara bersandar dikursinya, memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan tuntutan dewan Suna pada Hinata. Sungguh, jika bisa, ia ingin membebaskan Hinata dari tuntutan dewan Suna yang terlalu memaksa...dan tiba-tiba. Baki yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya dapat menatap iba pada sang Kazekage.

-000-

'_Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Apakah itu tatapan yang selalu terpancar dimatamu ketika kau pikir tidak ada orang lain disekitarmu, Hinata?' _

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Menyerang bagian yang tidak lagi terlindungi dari pria berambut merah itu. Apakah akan seperti ini terus? Untuk selamanya? Gaara harap tidak.

"Aduh!" rasa sakit dijari tangannya menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Memikirkan hal lain ketika kau sedang mengiris sesuatu bukan hal yang bijak rupanya.

Seketika, Gaara sudah ada disebelahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara bertanya seraya mengambil tangan Hinata dan memeriksa jarinya yang teriris.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa. Ha-hanya te-teriris. Da-dapat di se-sembuhkan de-dengan ni-ninjutsu me-medis." Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang berbicara terbata-bata, dan ia mengutuk Gaara yang memegang tangannya dengan tatapan peduli dan khawatir yang membuatnya menjadi gugup, malu, senang, dan berharap. Gaara hanya menatap perempuan berambut indigo itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Bukankah Hinata telah mengatasi kebiasaan berbicara terbata-batanya? Mengapa kebiasaan itu muncul lagi?

Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Dengan segera ia menyelimuti jarinya dengan chakra berwarna kehijauan yang keluar dari tangannya yang lain. Dengan seketika, luka pada jarinya pun menghilang, dan Hinata segera meminta Gaara untuk duduk dikursinya, menginformasikan bahwa Temari tidak akan makan malam bersama mereka, mengingat bahwa Shikamaru baru saja kembali dari misinya.

-000-

"Gaara-kun, apa kau sedang punya masalah?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Suara air yang keluar dari keran mengisi kesunyian yang diciptakan dari tidak adanya jawaban dari Gaara. Hinata menunggu jawaban dari suaminya. "Kau tahu kau dapat menceritakannya padaku kan?" mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara pun menjadi kaku ditempat duduknya. Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hinata adalah sebuah kode, dan Gaara mengerti maksudnya: Kau harus memberitahuku, itu janji kita, untuk saling berbagi masalah, dan jika kau tidak memberitahuku maka aku akan mencari tahu sendiri atau memaksamu untuk menceritakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu.

Jika Hinata telah mengeluarkan perkataan itu, maka tidak ada yang dapat Gaara sembunyikan. Sang Kazekage Suna itu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan diri akan reaksi Hinata nantinya. Toh, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dapat menyembunyika perkara itu selamanya.

"Ini mengenai dewan Suna," Gaara memulai,

"Apakah mereka mencampuri urusanmu lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Menyadari Hinata tidak dapat melihat anggukannya, Gaara pun mulai berbicara kembali "Mereka memberikan sebuah...saran.". Saran? Gaara rasa itu merupakan sebuah ultimatum. "Mereka ingin...," sang Kazekage tidak berani untuk meneruskan kata-katanya itu. Ia sadar, kalimat yang akan ia katakan adalah kalimat yang akan mengubah segalanya. Entah itu ke arah yang lebih baik atau ke arah yang ia takutkan.

"Mereka ingin apa, Gaara-kun? Apakah itu menyangkut aku? Menyangkut kita?"

Pria bermata jade itu hanya dapat menatap punggung istrinya. Ingin sekali ia menarik kembali kata-katanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Hinata tapi Gaara tau, Hinata akan lebih senang jika ia mendengarnya langsung dari Gaara, bukan dari anggota dewan Suna, bukan dari Baki, bukan dari Tsunade dan terutama bukan dari Hiashi.

"Mereka menginginkan kita untuk mempunyai seorang anak."

Wanita bermata lavender itu tidak terkejut. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa suatu saat hal yang baru saja Gaara katakan akan tiba. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, bahkan sebelum pernikahannya dengan sang Kazekage, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Tetapi kenyataannya, pemimpin Sunagakure itu belum menyentuh Hinata sama sekali. Hinata ingin tahu alasannya. Apakah ia kurang pantas? Apakah ia tidak menarik? Walaupun pemalu, Hinata tetaplah seorang wanita yang memiliki harga diri. Harga dirinnya akan sedikit terluka jika ia tau bahwa ia tidaklah menarik dimata Gaara.

"Lalu mengapa?" Pertanyaan mantan pewaris Hyuuga itu mengejutkan Gaara. Dua kata itu mengandung banyak arti bagi sang Kazekage. Tidak tau harus berkata apa, pemimpin Sunagakure itu pun memilih untuk jujur, mengatakan apa yang selama ini ada dipikirannya.

"Karena kau masih menyukai Naruto. Kau selalu memikirkannya, aku tau sebab kau selalu memiliki tatapan yang sama ketika kau memikirkannya dan aku tidak dapat mengabaikan itu dan memaksamu."

Apa yang dikatakan pria berambut merah itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Jadi Gaara mengira bahwa Hinata masih menyukai Naruto? Jadi itu sebab tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka (seperti apa yang Temari katakan)? Hinata hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Ia mematikan keran, mengelap tangannya yang basah dan pergi untuk merangkul Gaara.

"Jadi itu alasannya? Aku tau kau kurang sensitif, tapi...ya ampun Gaara-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa sebodoh ini." Hinata terus tersenyum sedangkan suaminya itu hanya dapat memcingkan matanya ke arah wanita berambut indigo itu. "Aku memikirkannya sebagai teman, aku juga memikirkan yang lain. Karena kalau harus jujur, aku rindu Konoha. Aku rindu teman-teman dan keluargaku. Aku memikirkan mereka Gaara-kun. Ah, dan kau harus tau, memelukmu dan berbicara seperti ini menguras keberanian dan tenagaku jadi jangan marah jika aku tiba-tiba pingsan."

Gaara hanya diam. Perasaan lega menyebar kesekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, orang yang mengejek Kazekage Suna pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya, walaupun orang itu adalah istri Kazekage itu sendiri. Oh, Hinata pasti akan menyesal karna telah mengatakan Gaara bodoh, pria itu akan memberikan hukuman pada istrinya itu...secepatnya

-000-

Authoress' Note:

Naruto bukan punya saya. Hak cipta karakter punya Masashi-sensei, saya cuma punya ide ini aja.

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa review ;)

Mohon maaf klo ada typo, harap maklum :)


End file.
